


All in a days work

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gabriel is a gentle dom, Jack wears heels, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secretaries, Secretary au, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!Gabriel, men in lingerie, so gentle, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: It took a lot of string-pulling to get Jack where he is today. A lot of whispering in ears and erotic persuasion for at least two months. He wasn’t ashamed of it, no; he had a goal. A very single-minded goal, but a goal nonetheless.Getting to be Gabriel's secretary was Jack's ultimate goal. The rest is just a bonus.





	All in a days work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/gifts).



> This was immensely fun to write. I haven't written BSDM in a hot minute, so this was a wonderful challenge. 
> 
> You can find the artwork [here ](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/160632500300/office-slut-secretary-morrison) and can follow the lovely person who asked for this [here!](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Additional warnings:**   
>  This is mild BDSM. There are three scenes total.   
> Slight slut shaming near the end.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

It took a lot of string-pulling to get Jack where he is today. A lot of whispering in ears and erotic persuasion for at least two months. He wasn’t ashamed of it, no; he had a goal. A very single-minded goal, but a goal nonetheless. 

Gabriel Reyes was the most notorious boss a struggling business management student could ask for. He ran his floor with an iron fist and a smooth tongue. He was legendary on the bottom floors, a statue of everything new graduates aspired to be. 

Jack had seen him once in the elevator six months ago, skimming through a folder of unruly documents  and sipping a generic coffee shops sludge. Jack was going to meet his current boss, a man who lived his life fast and drunk. He was a bit sad to step off on the 8th floor only to realize the beautiful, dark-skinned man was going up higher than him. 

That, however, was six months ago. 

Now, he stands firm at Gabriel’s side, planner in one hand and cellphone in the other, staring down his most aggressive employee. 

Gabriel looks cool as a cucumber, hands casual within the pockets of his maroon suit pants. The first three buttons of his white shirt are undone and he’s looking  _ very _ displeased with the stuttering man in front of him. 

“I swear I signed the documents, Mr. Reyes.” The portly man stutters, wringing out his hands and looking everywhere but at Gabriel. 

Jack sends Gabriel a sidelong look from over the rim of his glasses, searching for a sign that Gabriel wants him to take matters over. 

The man gives no such sign, just peers down at the stuttering fool before them. 

“You signed the  _ wrong _ document.” Gabriel corrects casually, “Did you not think to read it before you put pen to paper?”

Jack frowns, glances down at his planner and flips through the scanned documents. 

It is with dawning horror that he realizes  _ he _ is the one who handed the wrong paper over for the man to sign. Fear grips his throat like a noose and he gives himself a moment to be utterly mortified at his incompetence before looking back at Gabriel.

Gabriel who is wearing a smirk so fleeting only someone who knew him as well as Jack would be able to spot it. His stomach clenches at the sight both in fear and anticipation. That look  _ never _ bodes well for Jack at all.

“I will have Morrison send you the correct one soon. Please make sure you actually read it before you sign it, Mr. Dawson.”

“Of course.” Dawson nods frantically, shakes Gabriel’s hand with his own sweaty one and scurries out of the office.

Gabriel turns to face Jack with an air of indifference, “My office. One hour, Morrison. Get those papers together asap.” 

Jack nods his head, “Yes sir.” 

He watches Gabriel’s broad form disappear into the bowels of the office floor. The knot in his stomach loosens only slightly, because he can’t tell if he’s going to be fired this time or if he’s just going to be punished. 

He stares down at the wrong document once more and wonders which one he’d rather. Of course he likes his job. He’s spent the last three months aggressively sucking dick to get this fucking job and he mucks it up over a  _ piece of paper.  _

His head drops back with an agitated sigh before he turns on his heels in the direction of his tiny office. 

It’s right next to Gabriel’s, albeit much smaller. It just has the bare necessities, a desk, a computer and one lonely chair. 

He slips into his comfy chair, loves this one luxury he didn’t have on the 8th floor. 

He spends thirty minutes typing up the correct document, making sure everything matches what Reyes put in the original emailed letter. Another ten takes him down to the fourth floor where the simpering employee is now bad-mouthing his boss near the water cooler inside a break room. 

Jack approaches him with all the confidence he can muster and hands out the document attached to a neon green clipboard. 

“Finally got it right did you?” Dawson sneers, snatching it out of his hands and clicking the pen free from his pocket. 

He doesn’t even  _ read _ it like Gabriel told him too. Just scrawls his sloppy signature across the bottom and shoves it into Jack’s chest.

“I don’t expect you to be a competent secretary, Morrison. We all know how you ‘got to the top’.” The men around Dawson snicker behind their coffee cups. 

Jack leans forward with a grin, “Still doing better than you.” 

Dawson scowls at him, mouth open to retort, but Jack’s phone vibrates with his ten minute warning and spins towards the elevator. 

“Hey! I’m not done with you!” Dawson snaps.

Jack doesn’t even bother looking over his shoulder, “Doesn’t matter.  _ I’m _ done with you.” He snaps himself into place inside the elevator and swirls around in time to give a hearty wave across the 4th floors crammed space.

He makes it back at Reyes’ office with two minutes to spare. 

Jack inhales slowly, straightens the edge of his dark blue suit jacket. He makes sure his tie isn’t mused or that his hair isn’t out of sorts. Jack has a bad habit of running his hand through it when he spends too much time glued to a computer screen. 

He knocks four times. 

“Come in.” Gabriel’s tone is gruff and when Jack enters, the man is scowling at the computer screen, finger following the text.

Jack sighs, “You really should just give in and get glasses.”

“No.” Gabriel replies, “Sit.”

Jack’s body straightens at the order. He hesitates for a moment, lust and trepidation waring for space inside his stomach. Gabriel turns from the screen, a furrow between his brows.

“Unwelcome?”

“N-not that.” Jack swallows, gives him a shaky grin, “Just wondering if I’m fired.”

Gabriel snorts, returns to the computer, “That moron didn’t look at the second sheet either, did he?”

Jack snorts, “Of course not.”

Gabriel clears his throat, “Sit, Jack.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _ That’s his name. 

Jack doesn’t hesitate this time. He sets his devices on the edge of Gabriel’s desk and takes a seat in the dark red chair across from the desk.

Gabriel doesn’t look at him, “You know what you did wrong.”

Jack nods.

A tick of a smirk at the edge of Gabriel’s lips. 

Jack’s belly quivers.

They’ve only done this a handful of times. Gabriel is a secretive man who never went out or asked Jack to set up dates. Jack found out in the best possible way that Gabriel wasn’t interested in people the superficial way. 

Gabriel looks down at his keyboard to type something, his forefinger lingers on the space bar. He still doesn’t look at Jack and the quiver in his belly intensifies. 

It’s going to be like that it seems.

“You know what I want.” Gabriel’s voice is low, quiet, almost questioning. Jack knows the tone well, because Gabriel tends to use it before they do-whatever it is they are doing. Jack isn’t one hundred percent sure he knows what Gabriel wants out of this, but he isn’t complaining yet. 

Jack nods, knowing not to speak as he shimmies against the chairs back. He hooks his knees over the arms of the chair, tightens his thighs to make sure he’ll stay secure. His hands unbutton his jacket and loosen the tie around his neck. He tries to make himself comfortable, a difficult feat as he’s a big man in a very tiny chair. 

He chances a look in Gabriel’s direction, but the man isn’t even sparing him a glance. Gabe continues to work on whatever it is he’s working on and seems determined to ignore Jack for the entire time.

Fine.

Jack will just have to  _ make _ him look. 

His hands are warm as he unbuttons his suit pants and pulls his dick out into the open. He keeps his eyes on Gabriel, half open and watching those beautiful fingers type frantically away on the keyboard. His grip is firm, bringing the flesh in his hand to a full salute. 

The arousal is like molasses, thick and hot at the base of his spine as he strokes. He plays with the head, palm course over its sensitive tip as he gathers the pre-cum and uses it as lubrication. 

Jack knows better than to make noise, it’s Gabriel’s one rule when they do this. Don’t speak unless asked to. 

His teeth clamp down on his bottom lip at a particularly brilliant twist of his wrist. The pleasure skates through him, pooling in his stomach. More fluid leaks down the sides, gathering where his fingers wrap around the flesh. His thighs tremble as they struggle to hold him up in the chair, spread eagle for Gabriel’s viewing pleasure. 

Not that the man is even paying attention to Jack’s show. 

Gabriel’s eyes don’t stray from the computer screen and frustration is a potent beast inside Jack’s chest. 

He’s never been the patient type. Jack is headstrong, quick with his temper, always ready to tackle his next problem to the ground.

Gabriel-

Gabriel centers him.

Right here, right now in this small ass chair, dick leaking over his hand and lust thick through his veins. 

He squeezes the tip and his head kicks back, toes curling against the feeling. His chest heaves with the attempt to stem the moan that wants to rip from his throat. He succeeds, but only barely. 

He wants Gabriel to look at him.

He knows he doesn’t deserve it.

Jack fucked up.

_ Jack _ fucked up and he could have lost his job. 

One stupid mistake and he could-

“Get out of your head, Jack.” Gabe’s voice brings Jack back down.

His eyes open slowly and the ceiling greets him. The pleasure is still low in his gut, dick still throbbing in his palm. He slicks his hand back up, twists at the tip and returns to the base. It’s grounding. That simmering fire inside of him that wants to please Gabriel grounds him, pushes him to stroke faster, squeeze a little harder.

Jack’s breathing is becoming labored, he’s trying not to make a sound. 

Gabriel probably isn’t even looking at him. Most likely never even  _ needed _ to look at Jack to know he got lost in his own thoughts. 

It stings a little, but this is his punishment. 

Jack feels like he’s on another planet. As though he’s not the one writhing with his legs up on a chair, dick making air time and orgasm fast approaching. 

He tries to stave it off though. Gabriel didn’t tell him he could come yet.

Jack swallows around the tightness in his throat. Oh  _ fuck _ . His eyes fall shut with the realization that Gabriel  _ isn’t _ going to let him come.

“Stop.” Gabriel clears his throat, “You’re done.”

Jack wants to whine, protest, screech at the other man. 

He stops the strokes, dick screaming at him to continue. His breathing is still a mile a minute, but he does as he’s told. He carefully tucks his still-hard dick back into his pants and does up the zipper. 

His thighs burn as he returns his feet to the floor, stands up and proceeds to fix up his suit jacket and tie. 

Gabriel  _ still _ isn’t looking at him and hell that shouldn’t be a turn on. It shouldn’t make his dick twitch in his slacks. It does. It so does and Jack runs a flat hand down the front of his suit, gathers his electronics from Gabriel’s desk.

“Anything else sir?”

“That’ll be all.” Gabriel replies gruffly. 

Jack leaves the room and he doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until he gets into his office and shuts the door. They tremble against the knob as he presses his forehead against the wood. He takes deep, steadying breaths, tries to center himself despite the throbbing reminder between his legs. 

His cellphone vibrates in his other hand and he takes his time opening it up. 

_ You did well.  _

Relief floods through him and he slumps further into the wood of the door. A grin stretches across his face as he brings the phone to his lips. 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

 

Gabriel has never had a personal assistant as attentive as Jack Morrison.

Jack is a big, golden ball of hidden energy that Gabriel desperately wanted to tie up and break. He’d never looked a human being before and thought ‘I wonder what it would be like to see that obedient’.

Because Jack was far from obedient on the best of days. 

Sure, he handled all of Gabriel’s appointments and got the paperwork signed and on the desk in time. However, Jack didn’t know when to back away from an argument or step down from an offer that had no real bearing. He charged into offices and demanded information with a brutal tone and an unforgiving air. 

It was  _ magnificent. _

So of course Gabriel looked up at the startling amount of pale skin and blonde hair in an elevator one day and thought ‘I gotta have that’.

It took him longer than he liked, convincing Adrien downstairs that Jack’s skill set was better used under Gabriel’s firm hand. 

It happened though.

Jack walking into his office for the first time was well worth the wait. 

Jack was receptive to all of Gabriel’s needs.

_ All _ of them.

He currently runs his hands down his face and tries to think ugly thoughts. There are plenty of them running around inside, but he can’t quite get the image of Jack, red-faced and panting in the chair across from him, out of his head. 

Gabe hadn’t meant to peek. He did so fucking well ignoring Jack’s stifled moans and the wet, slick sounds of his hand. It wasn’t until he could practically  _ feel _ Jack’s drop that he spoke up and glanced over to make sure Jack wasn’t completely lost.

Jack was-

_ Spectacular. _

He had to look away quickly, tried to return his focus back to the work he had situated in front of him. All he could see was Jack’s back arched, head tipped back and bottom lip red and swollen. 

Gabe drums his fingers across the desk, stares down at the text he sent Jack. His thumb hovers over the keyboard. Jack needed to know he did well. 

Gabe also has further instructions for him but he isn’t quite sure if he should. This is all new for Jack, Gabe figures. For all of his willingness to participate in Gabriel’s needs, Jack hasn’t done this before. 

_ Do not touch yourself. I’ll send you your next instructions tonight. _

That should do it. 

He presses send, returns to his work. 

Jack sends him a simple ‘okay’ back and ten minutes later, the rest of Jack’s work flies into his emails inbox. It’s all filed properly, labeled correctly, ready for Gabriel’s approval and for Jack’s walk through signatures. 

He skims through the documents before sending them back to Jack with the stamp of approval. Jack sends him a thumbs up emoji on his cellphone and Gabriel lets out a laugh. 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Before Jack leaves for the night, he finds a small package on his desk when he returns from his afternoon signing spree. 

It’s unassuming and small. He peers down at it for a second, glances back out his door to see the other workers filing out to the elevator for the night. No one looks his way and he doesn’t see Gabriel among them. 

His fingers skim over the golden bow and over the white sides of the box. He lifts it to eye level and notices it’s just a simple pull-off top. It wiggles free without much resistance and Jack’s face goes red as he slams the lid back down and holds the package to his chest.

Holy  _ shit. _

He glances over his shoulder, the office is nearly empty. 

Jack lifts the lid slowly, peeking into the hollow center at the powder blue mini vibrator nestled inside. It’s small enough not to be noticeable, but large enough that Jack will have to work himself open to get it inside. 

There’s also no way to turn it on. Meaning Gabriel has the remote.

Jack’s mouth waters and his eyes slip closed at the thought.

“Do you like it?” 

Gabriel’s voice is a soft, sensual rumble at the back of his neck. Warm hands cup Jack’s hips and slip under the jacket to untuck one side of Jack’s shirt. Gabriel’s thumb brushes the sensitive skin of his hip and Jack shudders, fingers tight around the box in his hands.

He can feel Gabriel’s lips mouthing at the hairline on his neck, breath hot and fingers pawing at Jack’s skin. 

“I was going to send you the instructions later, but I wanted to see you open it.” 

His voice does things to Jack’s sanity. 

He swallows thickly, replaces the lid carefully, “Was going to?” He repeats back.

Gabriel growls, hips pressing against Jack’s ass, “You will not touch yourself tonight. You will wake up early and prepare yourself for me.” His free hand goes around Jack’s shoulder to poke the box, “You will keep this in all day.”

Jack’s breathing stutters, arousal spiking so quickly he gets dizzy. His dick lengthens behind the fly of his pants and he is unable to stop the soft groan from falling out. 

Gabriel nuzzles at his jaw, hand moving up to press against Jack’s lips, “And if you’re good. If you can handle it. I’ll give you a reward.”

Jack nods. He can be good. He can really,  _ really _ good. 

It can’t be that hard, right?

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

It is excruciatingly hard. 

Jack has never been so turned on in his entire life. 

He spends the first hour of his morning washing really well and opening himself up on his living room sofa. The toy is soft silicon, oval and rounded, it pushed into his open hole easily and Jack was reminded just how much he craved the sensation. 

He spent the majority of his drive to work keeping his ass off the seat because every pothole sent pleasure to his dick. He almost came twice just on the way to work. 

By nine am, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it the entire day. 

Gabriel greets him from the doorway to his office and waves him inside. Jack obeys, trying not to walk funny, but it feels like everyone’s eyes are on him. No one is looking in their direction, but Jack can’t shake the feeling that everyone just  _ knows _ that he is half-hard in his pants with a vibrator up his ass. 

It’s a heady feeling.

Gabriel takes a seat behind his desk and Jack shuts the door.

“We have a few things to go over before this afternoon’s meeting.” Gabriel leans back in his chair.

Jack has his tablet out and pen poised above it within the span of a few blinks. He stands in front of Gabriel’s desk, shorthanding all of the points Gabriel wishes to go over in the committee meeting. Jack glances up at Gabriel’s motioning hands, the way his mouth moves around the words, his relaxed posture in the chair. One of the hands slips down into Gabriel’s pocket and it takes all of Jack’s self control not to hiss in pleasure. 

Jack’s shifts on his feet and the vibrator moves with him, sending brilliant tingles through his body and rushing to his cock. He relishes in the feeling for a moment, Gabriel continuing his speech undeterred. 

A knock interrupts them and Gabriel calls for them to enter. The vibration continues. 

It’s McCree’s secretary Lena with a bag full of food. She sets it on Gabriel’s desk with a smile, says her daily ‘hiya you two’ and scuttles out of the room as fast as she came in. 

Jack pauses with his pen above the tablet, head tilted to the side, “I could have gotten you breakfast.” A part of him stings at Gabriel not asking. The vibrator clicks off. 

“It’s for both of us this morning.” Gabriel hums, pushing his keyboard away to make room for the bag in front of him. He pulls out a box with a see-through lid. There’s an omelet, a few links of sausage, a cup of fruit. Jack’s stomach rumbles despite the bagel he shoved down his gullet that morning. 

“I ate-.” Jack began, but Gabriel gives him a look. 

It’s a patient look, a long, curious stare that is both a question and an order. His hand moves out beside his chair, “Kneel.”

Jack’s shoulders relax as he moves around the desk, placing his tablet down. He sinks to his knees easily, too easily. A nagging part of his brain tells him to resist, but Jack knows how to silence that. 

“Hands behind your back.” Gabriel murmurs, dark eyes watching his every move, “I want to feed you.”

Jack complies, wrapping one hand around the other wrist to keep them steady. He waits patiently, chest tight with anticipation. His head feels airy and wonderful, dick still firm in his pants, vibrator silent between his cheeks. 

Gabriel’s fingers part his lips gently, thumb brushing over the bottom one. Jack can see the tight swallow in the veins of Gabe’s neck. The hand moves away for only a moment before returning with a lump of omelet. Jack keeps his mouth wide, allows Gabriel’s fingers to place the protein on his tongue. 

Jack chews carefully, the omelet a blossom of flavor across his tongue. He can taste the spinach inside, cheese, onions, mushrooms. It’s decadent and glorious and Jack doesn’t know how he’s been surviving off bagels the entirety of his life. 

Gabriel only eats a few bites of the egg before allowing Jack to finish the rest. He moves onto the sausage next, breaking each link in half and feeding Jack before himself. Jack’s body hums with pleasure even though his shoulders and knees are growing stiff.

The fruit is last. There are strawberries and pineapples and grapes. The juices run down Jack’s chin and leave a sweet, tangy flavor inside his mouth. His stomach has grown pleasantly full and a different kind of pleasure is vibrating under his skin. 

Gabriel’s eyes are kind and so fucking dark and wonderful and Jack could get lost in them. He gives the man a small smile, still holding steady on his knees.

One of Gabriel’s palms presses against the side of his face, “You are doing so well,  _ hermoso. _ ” 

Jack nearly purrs under the praise as his eyes fall shut. He’s riding a high better than any drug could give him. His knees tingle and his shoulders ache from the position, but he’s never felt more relaxed. 

“Type up the notes. You will be giving the presentation today.” Gabriel pulls away, but not before running his thumb over Jack’s lips longingly. 

Jack wants to urge him into a kiss, but there’s a flare of hope inside his chest that a kiss could be part of his reward. A kiss from Gabriel was well worth the wait.

He rises much to the protesting of his joints. Gabriel hands him the tablet and Jack gathers the remnants of their breakfast up inside the bag. 

Jack barely makes it to the door before the vibrator starts up again. His legs wobble and he lets out a rough laugh when his fingers twist around the door knob. Gabriel chuckles behind him, the squeak of his office chair giving his movement away. Jack shivers with every pulse, presses his forehead against the door.

“Think you’ll make it?” Gabriel muses out loud.

Jack turns to him with a determined grin, “You underestimate me.”

Gabriel returns the grin, “Oh I hope so,  _ cariño _ .”

Jack leaves quickly after that. 

He makes a bee-line for his office, falling into his chair and regretting it as the toy inside him pushes up. A hiss of pleasure escapes and Jack tips his head back, attempts to adjust his pants so they’re not holding his dick hostage. 

It takes a few minutes, the range on the toy is amazing, but eventually Gabriel must turn it off. Jack takes a few breaths before making himself comfortable and willing the arousal away so he can work. 

By the time his alarm alerts him that the meeting is about to start, he’s at the printer, gathering the paperwork up. He makes sure every member will have the proper copy, staples them together and meets Gabriel outside of his office. He juggles his tablet and the paperwork as he follows Gabriel into the meeting room. 

Most of the members have come from the bottom floors, talking low between themselves. Dawson sits among them. McCree is slapping their human resources manager’s back and laughing too loud. Angela is shuffling around to get into her own chair. She gives Jack a hearty smile and a wave. He returns it.

Gabriel takes his seat near the head of the table, puts his hand out for his copy of the meeting itinerary. Jack hands it over and begins his journey around the room. 

He gets halfway around when the vibrations begin. His hand only shakes a little when he gives Angela her copy. He doesn’t let his legs give out on him, even though it feels as if all the blood in his body migrates to his cock. 

The only thing keeping him from standing at full attention is the absolute mortification rushing through his veins faster than the lust. 

Gabriel keeps a cool, indifferent grin on his face through the entire meeting. He speaks up when someone has additional questions that Jack didn’t have in the memo. His fingers twirl around the remote in his pocket and Jack  _ knows _ he’s messing with the settings because each time he starts a new part of the itinerary, the vibrations change. 

By the time the meeting adjourns, Jack’s a sweating, turned on mess next to the projector. Gabriel’s subtle finger point at the ground tells Jack he isn’t to move. 

So he doesn’t.

He stands at the head of the table and waits, watching Gabriel shake hands and usher everyone out of the room. 

Ten minutes later, he’s flicking the lock on the door and turning to face Jack. 

“Pants off. Over the table.”

Jack’s heart stutters painfully as he reaches down and fumbles with the buttons on his suit pants. He pushes them down to his knees just as Gabriel rounds the left side of the table, eyes hungry as he watches Jack undress. 

His hands slip as he presses them into the wood of the table. They’re still sweaty from the meeting. However he continues to bend, makes himself comfy as he presents his ass to the giant wall-to-wall window of the meeting room. 

A low groan comes from behind, a crack in Gabriel’s perfectly groomed composure. Jack grins into the surface of the table before twisting his head to look back. 

A hand smacks against his ass, “Face down.”

Jack jolts with it, forehead connecting with the wood. His dick swings between his legs, heavy and leaking profusely. Gabriel’s fingers dig into the meat of his ass, spreading his cheeks to view the vibrator. 

It shakes heavily, the tingles pulsing to Jack’s dick. He attempts to control his breathing, his sounds, even though he desperately wants to beg. He wants to  _ beg _ Gabriel to touch him more. Stop with the fleeting, useless butterfly kisses and just  _ grab _ him.

Jack takes a steadying breath.

But he knows.

He knows that this is Gabriel’s game. Gabriel controls the outcome, makes the rules, gives Jack the orders.

Jack obeys.

“ _ Dios mio _ , look at you.” Gabriel’s voice is breathy and gorgeous. 

His other hand joins in on the opposite cheek, fingers gripping tight, massaging. Jack shivers under them and his ass clenches down around the toy. His cock is screaming at him, bumping against the edge of the table with every twitch. His legs are barely keeping him up, but he holds himself steady. 

Gabriel doesn’t make him wait long. 

The first strike is painful. His ass tingles something fierce and heat blooms where Gabriel struck. Jack lets out a shaky moan, forgetting himself.

“Shit-.” He sucks in a breath.

Gabriel chuckles, “Make as much noise as you want. I  _ want _ to hear you Jackie.”

Jack’s shoulders collapse against the table. 

The next slap makes his cock bounce. Heat coils inside his belly like a snake. He lets out a moan as another lands against the other cheek. Each strike sends him higher. His head grows fuzzy again, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught under his teeth. The stinging feels heavenly, he wonders if he should be counting, but Gabriel says nothing.

The last smack nearly shoves him over the edge, but Jack digs his fingernails into the table and forces it back. Gabriel’s palm is searing as it cups the base of Jack’s dick. He lets out a low sound at the feeling, can feel the muscles in his thighs tightening, preparing for the orgasm.

“Not yet.” Gabriel demands. 

Jack lets out a humiliating whine as Gabriel’s fingers curl around the base to stave off the light at the end of Jack’s tunnel. He wants to thrust down against Gabe’s hand, but he thinks better of it. This is supposed to be his  _ reward _ . He doesn’t want to ruin it by disobeying something so simple. 

Gabriel presses a wet kiss at the base of Jack’s spine, “Doing so good for me, Jackie.” Another kiss, the swipe of a tongue, “ _ So good _ .”

Jack shakes violently, pleasure pooling in his stomach, poised at the tip of his dick. He can barely hear what Gabriel’s is saying. Everythings burning out-

“Come.” Gabriel orders.

Jack’s eyes roll back into his head when the fingers loosen and his orgasm rushes forward. It sprays from him, leaving his cock painful and throbbing. His thighs burn from the strain, forehead probably red from the table. 

Gabriel pulls the toy out slowly and it makes a slick, wet sound as it emerges.

Jack lets out a soft sob, arms shaking as he tries to push himself up.

“Slow.” Gabriel murmurs, “Slow,  _ cariño _ .” His arms wind around Jack’s waist, helping him stand up. His chest is solid and warm against Jack’s back, arms firm as they keep him from sinking to the floor in a puddle of goo. 

Jack can feel the tears slipping down his face as Gabriel turns him around and sets him against the table. He practically sags down, but stretches his arms out to settle at Gabe’s hips. His head drops back as he tries to control his breathing, the tears, the rush of emotion. 

One of Gabriel’s hands cards through his hair, the other massages his thigh, relaxing the tense muscles.

“You with me?” Gabriel asks.

Jack nods, swallows, his voice comes out rough, “Yea.”

“Give yourself a minute. Then we’ll go back to my office, you’re going to drink some water.” His thumb brushes over Jack’s bottom lip  _ again. _

“You gonna feed me some more?” Jack asks quietly.

“You want that?” Gabriel’s voice is low, hushed with the question.

Jack nods, eager, exhausted. He really,  _ really  _ wants his bed and a large nest of blankets. But they’re still at work, so he lets Gabriel get his pants back up and his suit fixed and presentable. 

Gabriel hovers in front of him though, dark eyes watching Jack’s mouth.

Jack swallows, grins, “My reward?”

Those eyes dart up to Jack’s, mischievous and hungry, “You earned it.” 

The kiss is slow, so slow. Jack melts into Gabriel’s chest, fingers curling around the edges of the suit, mouth eager. Gabriel tastes like old coffee and doughnuts, the cheater. His mouth is warm, firm, all encompassing as he takes Jack apart with his teeth and his tongue. 

The hand at the base of his skull tightens as they break apart, Gabriel’s nails scrape gentle down where his skin met suit, “Knew you’d be good for me.”

Jack carries the warmth of those words with him all the way back to the office.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Gabriel hasn’t been in a serious relationship in almost five years. 

Starting something like this with Jack was new, fluttering and exciting. Jack is fresh and willing, attentive and obedient when he wanted to be. It was more than Gabriel hoped for in the beginning. 

Hell, he expected Jack to say no. 

Jack continues to surprise him, even now as he moves through the office outside of Gabriel’s own. He’s been on high alert since the merger began. Each employee was getting the full brunt of Jack’s scrutiny. They couldn’t afford to fuck any part of this up.

He’s not sure he should be turned on by Jack’s work ethic, but to be fair, it’s what drew Gabriel to him in the first place. 

Jack is order and chaos all wrapped up in a pretty package, but there was an edge Gabriel saw. A razor sharp section that could cost Jack his future if he stepped too far to the right. Jack was reckless, headstrong. 

Initially, his offer for sex was made in the form of a business proposal. He would dull that sharp edge and Jack could function without blowing a gasket. 

Now-

Now Gabriel watches Jack do his job efficiently, effortlessly. 

He also wants more than just quick office trysts when no one is looking. He wants to bring Jack to his home and scene with him there, where no prying eyes can touch Jack’s flesh. 

He wants Jack to be completely  _ naked. _ Not half-dressed with his pants down, no matter how hot he looks. 

The rest of the day goes on just like that. Gabriel daydreaming of showing Jack his stash of toys, Jack running the 11th floor like he owns it. He also thinks of  _ how _ he plans on asking Jack to be exclusively his.

It’s not a secret that Jack did ‘favors’ when he worked on the bottom floors. Dawson didn’t know how to keep his goddamn mouth shut, so of course whispers of Jack’s oral skills reaches Gabriel’s ears. 

(Something he did eventually find out for himself when a very important diplomat visited and Jack kept him on the knife edge of orgasm through the entire meeting. Jack’s blow job skills were indeed, legendary)

The point want, Gabriel wanted to make sure he was the only one on the receiving end of those skills. 

He sets his chin in his hand, blindly staring at the last set of reports on his computer screen. The clock at the right hand corner says 11:50 pm and Gabriel realizes he’s worked well into the night again.

“You’re here late.”

Jack’s voice always gives Gabriel’s the shivers. 

For a man so bright, the vocals that came out of him always set Gabriel’s loins on fire. 

He glances away from the computer and over at Jack and proceeds to choke on his tongue. His elbow slips out from under him on the desk and he nearly faceplants it in the process. 

Jack steps further into the room, door clicking shut behind him, lock engaging with a simple flick of his fingers. The light in his office is dim, but not dim enough to dull the image Jack makes as he walks across the hardwood of Gabriel’s office floor. 

He’s not in his usual work attire. Jack went home at some point because the paper thin white button up only has five out of ten buttons done. The chest beneath is toned and thick, a vibrant blue tie is looped around his neck, not even properly knotted. It blends in with the pale expanse of his chest wonderfully.

What really kills him are the heels. They click across the floor and Gabriel’s eyes dart down to search for them beneath black trousers. He can barely catch a glimpse, but he knows- _ oh he knows _ \- that Jack is going to show it to him. 

Gabriel’s throat is dry and his heart’s trying to escape through his chest. 

Jack floats around the desk, movements fluid and practiced as he lifts one foot and sets it between Gabriel’s legs. It perches on the leather of his chair and the sleek black length of heel ensures that Gabriel’s hard in seconds. He swallows a whimper and allows Jack to push his chair back just enough that the secretary slips in front of him. 

“What’s the occasion?” Gabriel asks.

Jack leans back against the desk, shrugs one shoulder, “You’ve been taking good care of me Gabe.” The shoe moves up just enough so the toe touches where Gabriel is straining inside his pants, “Wanted to return the favor.”

Gabriel’s fingers curl around the arm of his chair, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, “You don’t need to do this. I give you what you need because I want to.”

“Good.” Jack says, “I want to do this.”

Gabriel makes the mistake of opening his eyes again because Jack is releasing the last few buttons on his shirt. It drops down to hook into his elbows, painting one of the sexiest images Gabriel has ever had the honor to witness. 

Jack sheds his pants next. Slowly unbuttoning them and slipping his free leg out before letting the material pool between Gabe’s thighs. The heels are sharp, wicked black, with socks that go up his calves and end with thin little garter belts under his knees. 

Jack’s not wearing underwear either.

Gabriel prays for patience.

Jack’s foot drops away from the chair as he levers himself up onto the desk. The keyboard scraps across the surface and paperwork crinkles under the other man’s ass, but Gabriel doesn’t give a shit. 

He’s standing quickly and shoving Jack’s legs up and around his waist. Jack pulls him forward using the heels and they dig into the fabric of his jacket. 

Gabriel sheds it in record time, tossing the jacket and shirt somewhere on the floor. He yanks the tie away from Jack’s neck, “You want me to tie you up with this Jack?” 

Jack only nods and holds his wrists out with one overlapping the other. Gabriel makes quick work of the knot, points above Jack’s head. The blonde complies easily and holds them against the back of his neck. 

“Existence.  Salvation. Maraschino.” Gabriel states.

Jack’s brow furrows, mouth open to ask, but Gabriel silences him with a finger, “My rules.”

The blonde closes his mouth, nods again. 

Gabriel sets to work, spreading Jack’s thighs and pressing his fingers under his balls. Jack’s already slick and open, lube damn near dripping from his hole. Gabe shoves two fingers inside without warning and Jack’s back arches, biceps straining to keep his hands where they arm. A low moan vibrates free as Gabriel pulls them out and slams them back in.

“Fucking look at you.” Gabriel sneers, loving how Jack’s body clamps down on his fingers with every thrust, “I knew you’d be a slut Jack, but this-.” He adds a third and twists, searching for Jack’s prostate and causing the man to send a howl towards the ceiling. 

His dick is throbbing something horrible, he wants nothing more than to slide balls deep inside the man on his desk. Those heels are digging into the flesh of his hips and pain only edges him higher, faster. 

“How many did you fuck to get to me?” Gabriel leans over him, menacing, heart pounding as Jack’s hips try to keep up with Gabriel’s fingers. 

Jack’s eyes keep falling shut and Gabriel refuses to lose that bright shade of blue. He wraps his hand around Jack’s throat, “How many?” 

Jack shivers, eyes slitting open, “None.”

Relief cracks through him, but only for a moment because he doesn’t know if he should believe it. 

“Fine.” Gabriel brings Jack to eye level, “How many dicks did you suck to get to me, Jackie?”

Jack’s face twists into something angry, lethal and  _ there’s _ that reckless, disobedient man that Gabriel fucking loves, “ _ Eight _ .” Jack hisses, “And I would have sucked a shit ton more if it meant I was one step closer to you.”

Gabriel removes his fingers quickly, hastens to pull his dick free from his pants and boxers. He can feel Jack’s sharp blue gaze on him as he fumbles, the leaking tip of his dick positioned at Jack’s hole. 

He brings his gaze up to meet Jack’s as he pushes inside. 

Jack’s face transforms from hostile to amazed, astonished,  _ awe. _ His chest heaves and his muscles strain to keep him upright as Gabriel slides inside. He’s tight and warm, wet from the lube and squeezing around Gabe’s dick like a vice. 

Gabriel tightens the hand around Jack’s neck just a little and the man moans. He can feel Jack swallow under his palm. 

He fucks Jack like a man possessed, like it will be his last chance. His hips slam repeatedly against Jack’s ass, his fingers hold one of those strong thighs around his waist. The heels of those sexy fucking shoes will probably leave red, raised scratches across Gabriel’s back. 

He doesn’t fucking care. 

Jack’s a mess, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, sweat shiny on his skin and dick bouncing against his abs. It’s the sexiest goddamn thing and Gabriel wants this man in his bed for the rest of his life. 

“Give me the words Jack.” He orders.

Jack frowns, confused and delirious from the pleasure, “What?”

“The words Jack.” He slams his hips and Jack keens loudly, eyes wide and Gabe knows exactly what he hit, “Give me the words or you don’t get to come.” 

Jack shakes his head wildly and he’s close, Gabriel can tell by the way his fingers scrape his own neck raw. The raised flush on his chest, pink and red and brilliant. 

“The words Jack.” Gabriel snaps.

“Ex-” Jack moans, “Existence-.” A soft cry erupts from his chest, “Salvation-,” Gabriel doesn’t slow down, his own end so close he can taste it, “Mara-.” Jack hesitates, cries out, shakes his head again, “I can’t-.”

“The last word.” Gabriel demands, “You know what it is.”

He wraps his fist around Jack’s dick and the tip is purple, throbbing in his fist, absolutely glorious. 

Jack inhales, riding out the tidal waves of Gabriel’s thrusts, “Mara-” He stutters, “Maraschino!”

Gabriel grins, leans forward, “Good boy.” He whispers it harshly against Jack’s mouth and gives the dick in his hand a twisted stroke.

Jack  _ screams _ for him. The dick in his hand twitches violently and Jack is coming across both of their chests, thick and warm. His body undulates in painful waves, legs clenching around Gabriel’s waist.

Gabriel comes like that, dropping the hand around Jack’s neck to wrap around his back, riding the cresting waves of his own crushing orgasm. His hips pump with each sensitive crash of feeling, emptying himself inside Jack’s body. 

The downfall is harsh. 

Jack’s face drops into the crook of Gabriel’s neck and his body shakes. Gabriel scoops him closer, fingers stroking available skin.

He noses at Jack’s hairline, “Amazing.” He murmurs, “Beautiful.”

Jack releases a shaky laugh, “I can’t feel my legs.”

Gabriel pulls back with a laugh of his own. He reaches around to undo the tie around Jack’s wrist and watches as Jack falls back against the desk with an exhausted huff. 

Gabriel clears his throat, “You good?” 

“Better than good.” Jack lets out a happy sigh, rubs one of his hands down his chest to scoop up the come there. 

Gabriel groans as Jack brings it to his mouth, blue eyes locked onto him the entire time.

“Come home with me.” Gabriel says, swallowing thickly when Jack goes down for another taste, “Please.”

“You wanting this to be exclusive, Gabriel?” Jack asks, head tilted.

“You know I do.” Gabriel croaks, “You wouldn’t have done this otherwise.”

Jack grins, “I like to plan ahead.”

Gabriel frowns, “It’s your job to plan ahead. You’re a secretary, Jack.”

“Well,” Jack hums, pushes himself back up with one hand and pulling Gabriel down into a kiss with the other, “I’m the best  _ secretary _ you’ve ever had.”

Gabriel can’t argue with that. 

 

End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, kudos, comments. You're all amazing and I wouldn't be here without all of you rooting me on!


End file.
